A novel method for the detection of HCV genotypes and subtypes is being developed using PCR followed by Single Strand Conformation Polymorphism (PCR-SSCP). The method is simple, fast and efficient. This technique can detect sequence changes, including single base substitutions as a shift in electrophoretic mobility.